


Аггравант

by Kristabelle



Category: Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Family Drama, Fluff, Gen, Irony
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristabelle/pseuds/Kristabelle
Summary: Кёрз протёр Азкаэллоном пол, отрубил ему руку и выкинул с дцатого этажа. Почему Азкаэллон счастлив, а Ралдорон - совсем даже наоборот?





	

Давняя грызня Ралдорона и Азкаэллона на тему «кого отец больше любит» была хорошо известна всему легиону, так что на неё уже перестали обращать внимание. Азкаэллон давно и прочно пребывал в уверенности, что имеет исключительное право на внимание своего примарха, и ни с кем не собирался этим вниманием делиться. Ралдорон, в свою очередь, придерживался мнения, что ему причитается никак не меньше, а то и больше, поскольку он, по крайней мере, со своими обязанностями справляется. Так как не существовало вопроса, в котором эти двое могли бы согласиться между собой, каждый первый их разговор, длившийся достаточно долго, неизбежно перерастал в безобразную ругань.  
Когда после инцидента на Сигнусе пристыженный Азкаэллон пару недель старался не попадаться Ангелу на глаза, Ралдорон вынужден был признать, что испытывает по этому поводу некоторое удовлетворение. Возможно, даже злорадство.  
Но теперь этот златокрылый засранец, которого язык не поворачивался назвать братом, решил, должно быть, отыграться разом за все поражения, понесённые им в вечной борьбе за внимание отца.  
Ралдорон мысленно проклинал Конрада Кёрза на всех известных ему языках — не только за то, что предатель имел наглость явиться в Крепость Геры и учинить там погром, но и за то, что, отлупив Азкаэллона и отхватив ему руку, он забыл заодно отрезать голову. В самом деле, если бы капитан сангвинарной гвардии погиб от рук вероломного предателя, его можно было бы с чистой совестью оплакать, похоронить и забыть, как страшный сон. Раненый Азкаэллон был гораздо хуже мёртвого. Точнее, он был просто несносен.  
Наконец-то всё внимание Сангвиния было приковано к нему одному!  
Половина легиона забилась бы в корчах от зависти, если б они только увидели, как Ангел заботливо наклоняется к Азкаэллону, гладит по голове и спрашивает, удобно ли ему и не хочется ли пить. При этом белоснежные крылья слегка раскрывались, словно Сангвиний хотел закрыть сына от жестокого внешнего мира. Азкаэллон в ответ тихо стонал и слабым голосом заверял примарха, что всё в порядке. Это окончательно уверяло того, что бедняга ужасно мучается, а потому нуждается во внимании и заботе.  
В итоге Ангел почти неотлучно сидел у постели страдальца, успокаивал его, держал за оставшуюся руку и кормил с ложки питательной кашей, что окончательно доводило видевшего это Ралдорона до белого каления. Тот, конечно, отдавал себе отчёт, что ревность — плохое чувство, но довольная рожа братца неизменно вызывала желание повторить подвиг Кёрза и выкинуть его с какой-нибудь башни. Позаботившись, разумеется, чтобы на этот раз Сангвиний не успел его поймать.  
— Ты же видишь, Рал, — укоризненно заметил Ангел, когда Ралдорон предпринял отчаянную попытку увести его из апотекариона, ссылаясь на сообщение от лорда Жиллимана, — я не могу оставить Азкаэллона сейчас, когда ему так плохо.  
«Плохо?! Ему? Да это самый счастливый Кровавый Ангел в галактике!» — хотел заорать Ралдорон, но сдержался и только скрипнул зубами.  
Сангвиний опустил руку ему на плечо.  
— Рал, — сказал он, проникновенно глядя первому капитану в глаза, — окажись ты на его месте, я бы сделал для тебя то же самое.  
«Угу, если бы у меня хватило наглости так же пользоваться твоим вниманием», — мрачно подумал Ралдорон.  
— Я знаю, милорд, — ответил он вслух.  
Сангвиний улыбнулся.  
— Тогда ты знаешь, что у тебя нет причин для зависти, — сказал он ласково. — Уверен, в глубине души ты любишь брата.  
Должно быть, эти тёплые чувства располагались где-то очень глубоко. По крайней мере, Ралдорон не обнаружил ни следа чего-то подобного всю дорогу из апотекариона.  
— Сэр, что ответить лорду Жиллиману? — поинтересовался Кано, встретивший его в одном из длинных коридоров Крепости Геры.  
— Я сам с ним поговорю, — отозвался первый капитан. — А это у тебя что?  
— Это? — переспросил адъютант, подбрасывая на ладони рыжий мячик явно растительного происхождения. — А, это местный плод, называется «апельсин». Мякоть у них довольно вкусная, правда, кожура не очень…  
— Дай сюда, — велел Ралдорон, припоминая, как Сангвиний объяснял ему правила обращения с этим фруктом, происходившим с древней Терры. — Эту штуку надо чистить от кожуры. Как-то так.  
Он расковырял толстую оранжевую шкуру плода пальцами. Брызнул сок, со снайперской точностью угодив ему прямо в глаз.  
Мрачное лицо первого капитана озарила улыбка.  
— Вот что, — заявил он, ловко свежуя апельсин, — завтра отнесёшь Азкаэллону ящик этих плодов и скажешь, что это от меня.  
— От вас? — удивился Кано. — Я думал, вы с ним… не очень ладите.  
— Здесь ты прав.  
— Тогда зачем?  
Ралдорон мстительно ухмыльнулся.  
— Хочу посмотреть, как он будет чистить апельсины одной рукой!


End file.
